The popularity and convenience of digital camera devices have caused visual content such as digital photographs and videos to become ubiquitous. For example, large numbers of images of various types can be captured, stored, and displayed by user devices. Some devices and software can process images to add effects to those images, including effects that simulate use of a physical camera. For example, blur effects and other visual effects can be digitally added to images to simulate the use of lenses and other analog or mechanical components of cameras.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.